I Just Don't Understand
by PineappleResendiz98
Summary: Two-Shot. Finn y la Princesa Flama empiezan a tener peleas serias, por asuntos ridículos. Su mejor amiga, Marceline, decide apoyarlo, pero también, con cada visita del héroe, se va enamorando cada vez más de él, al igual que Finn de ella. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Don't Understand **

**Parte 1: Simplemente no te entiendo **

**Hola lectores, por ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo, asi que los dejaré con este two-shot, que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba esta genial canción de The Beatles, pronto subiré el fic, asi que disfruten:**

Se veía a un muchacho rubio de unos 16 años sentado en el césped, junto a una elemental de fuego, de su misma edad, al parecer disfrutaban del paisaje, y de una conversación muy agradable:

-Sabes Finn, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Dijo la Princesa Flama

-Bueno, tu llegaste a mi primero, y fuiste tu quien me enamoró- Le respondió el muchacho

-Awww, eres tan dulce, por eso te amo- Respondió la elemental

En eso suena el teléfono, proveniente de la mochila del humano. El chico sacó su celular de la mochila para responder a su llamada:

-Diga?, ah hola, es cierto! Por poco lo olvido, bueno, te veo en un rato, si, adiós- Habló el muchacho por su celular

-Quien era cariño?- Pregunto Flama

-Ah era Marceline, pues resulta que le prometí que iría a su casa con Jake a improvisar un poco de música, asi que te veré luego amorcito-

-Ah, entonces te importa más la chupasangre que yo- Expresó la elemental, molesta

-Que? No, no pienses mal, nosotros solo…- Fue interrumpido

-No, esta bien, solo vete de aquí- Dijo Flama, dándole la espalda

-Por favor Flamita, no te enojes conmigo- Dijo Finn, acercándose a ella

-Solo vete!- Le gritó Flama, propinándole una buena cachetada, la cual le dejo una marca de quemadura a Finn, y se iba al interior de su casa, muy molesta

-*Suspira* Simplemente no te entiendo- Dijo Finn, antes de irse directo a la casa de la vampiresa, un poco deprimido por su reciente discusión

Un rato más tarde, había empezado a llover, pero al parecer a nuestro héroe no le importó, pues tenía la mirada baja e iba un poco despacio, pero sólo le faltaba un poco para llegar a la cueva donde se ubicaba la casa de Marceline.

Una vez dentro, tocó la puerta:

-_Ya voy!-_ Se escuchó dentro de la casa

El muchacho espero unos cuantos minutos, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la vampiresa vestida con unos jeans gastados de las rodillas y una polera negra ajustada, y unos converse del mismo color:

-Hola Finn, pasa- Dijo Marceline, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a su amigo entrar

-Ah, hola Marcy, gracias- Dijo Finn, cabizbajo, entrando a la casa, lo cual su amiga notó

Una vez dentro, Finn se sentó en el sofá de Marceline, suspiro y continuo mirando al suelo, ni siquiera se quejó de lo incómodo que era, algo raro, pensó Marcy, por lo que se sentó a un lado de su amigo:

-Que te pasa héroe, por que tan desanimado?-

-*Suspira* Bueno, es por que no entiendo el amor-

-Jajaja, eso es todo? Eso es normal, es por que aún eres muy joven, algún día lo entenderás-

-Pero, bueno, tu sabes que soy novio de la Princesa Flama-

-Si?-

-Y bueno, en un rato ella puede ser muy dulce, pero…-

-Pero-

-Pero ella, es muy amm, como decirlo-

-Bipolar?-

-Si, eso, es por eso que no lo entiendo-

-Bueno, que te parece si hacemos un poco de música con esa idea que tienes en la mente-

-Si, esta bien Marcy-

-Oye, que le paso a tu mejilla?-

-Ah, bueno, hoy tuve una pequeña pelea con Flama, y me dio una muy buena cachetada-

-Oh vaya, y todo esta bien?-

-Si, eso creo-

Un rato más tarde, se veía a Marceline afinando su bajo-hacha y a Finn, una guitarra eléctrica, pues con el tiempo, había aprendido gracias a Marceline:

-Listo héroe?-

-Siempre mi lady-

-Ok, aquí vamos-

Despues de eso, Marceline tocó una pegajosa melodía en si bajo, seguida por el sonido de la guitarra de Finn, quien comenzó a cantar:

Well you call me your baby  
when you're holding my hand,  
But the way that you hurt me  
I just don't understand.

Cantó el muchacho, hacienda que la vampiresa fijara su vista en él:

Well you say that you need me  
like an ocean needs sand.  
But the way you deceive me  
I just don't understand.

Finn por su parte, empezó a recordar una vez que Flama le fue infiel, y sin embargo, la perdonó, eso lo hizo poner aun más triste:

Well you know that I love you  
more than anyone can.  
But a one sided love  
I just don't understand.

Despues de eso, Finn tocó un solo de guitarra muy pegadizo, y luego canto de nuevo:

Well you know that I love you  
more than anyone can.  
But a one sided love  
I just don't understand.

Marceline comenzaba a preocuparse de las palabras que su amigo cantaba, puesto que en cada verso, se deprimia aun más:

Well you call me your baby  
when you're holding my hand,  
Oh how you can hurt me  
I just can't understand.

Termino la canción con algunas notas de su guitarra, después de eso, se recargó en el cuerpo de su guitarra, y suspiró:

-Animo amigo, pronto todo se arreglará, además, sabes que cualquier problema, contarás conmigo héroe- Dijo Marceline, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Finn

-Gracias Marcy, no se que haría sin ti- Finn dejó su guitarra a un lado y abrazo a Marceline –Eres mi mejor amiga-

-_Entonces solo eso significo para ti… Una amiga-_ Pensó ella, mientras correspondía al abrazo

-No es nada Finn, eso hacen los amigos-

Una ves que se separaron:

-Sabes, a veces dudo de mi relación con Flama, siento que fue un error-

-Y si no estuvieras con Flama, con quien?- Preguntó la vampiresa

-Je, con una persona muy especial-

-La conozco?-

-Tal ves-

-De que reino es?-

-No te diré mas-

-Hmmm, por favor, dímelo- Dijo ella, haciendo puchero

-Nop- Respondió el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al otro lado

-Por favoooor si?- Dijo ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Nop-

-Ash, eres un tonto-

-Sabes que? Mejor veamos una película si?- Poniendo ojos de perrito triste

-*suspira* Esta bien, solo por que te ves tan lindo con esa cara-

Se veían los créditos de la película "Rastro de calor 2" y a los dos amigos sentados en el sofá, Marceline se había quedado dormida a un lado del humano, lo cual se le hizo muy lindo.

El chico cargó a Marceline hasta su habitación, dejándola recostada en su cama, la cubrió con sus sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente, y después acarició su cabello, el cual se sentía muy suave:

-Si no estuviera con Flama, estaría contigo- Susurro el humano, mientras se iba de la casa de la vampiresa.

Ella, aún estando dormida, esbozó una sonrisa.

**Lectores! Hasta aquí por ahora, mañana será el final de este especial, y bueno, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, agreguen a favoritos y nos vemos mañana, para seguir con esto y el fanfic.**

**Piña Fuera x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Don't Understand**

**Parte 2: Al fin unidos**

**Hoooolaa! Hey no se ustedes pero me siento genial, así que haré esta parte lo más larga que se pueda, así que no se cuantas paginas serán, bueno, no los interrumpo más y disfruten de la segunda parte de este two-shot!**

_A la mañana siguiente en la casa del árbol:_

Se veía a Jake, BMO y Finn desayunando panqueques con tocino (Ahh tengo hambre) y a Finn se le notaba una alegría enorme, comparado con lo triste que estaba el día anterior:

-Y ahora tu que te traes?- Preguntó Jake a su hermano

-Eh? Ah nada- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Es enserio, te noto más feliz de lo usual ¿Qué paso ayer con Marceline?-

-Nada Jake, ¿Qué querías que pasara?-

-Hmmm (¬3¬) no nada, olvídalo- Dijo Jake, llevándose la comida a la boca

-Ok? Por cierto, hoy veré a Flame Princess, para ver si ya no esta enojada conmigo- Le dijo el humano

-Bueno, pero por favor no quiero que llegues hecho chicharrón a la casa, trata de ser lo más delicado posible mano, ¿vale?- Le respondió el can

-Ah claro hermano, por cierto, ¿Tu no tienes que ir con arcoíris y tus hijos?- Dijo el humano

-Oye si es cierto, bueno manito, yo me voy, ojalá tengas suerte con tu dama- Respondió Jake, yendo hacia la puerta

-Adiós Jake, salúdame a tu familia por favor- Dijo Finn, terminando de desayunar

-Claro hermanito- Dicho esto Jake cerró la puerta y se fue directo a casa de arcoíris.

Finn, por su parte, fue a ducharse y arreglarse para su cita con la FP, hasta se puso un poco de colonia para "oler bien para su chica", recortó algunas flores del jardín y obviamente les aplico el hechizo contra fuego que Flambo le había enseñado, y por ultimo decidió dejar su cabello suelto, que por cierto ya le llegaba a los hombros:

-Oye BMO ya me voy, cuida bien de la casa, y no hagas cosas raras mientras estoy fuera ok- Dijo el humano, recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Claro Finn, suerte- Dijo BMO

-Gracias BMO, nos vemos- Dicho esto, Finn fue directo a la casa de Flama, y cuando llegó, ella estaba afuera, sentada en el césped, jugando con sus poderes:

-¡Princesa Flama!- Gritó Finn. Llamando su atención, al estar frente a ella le dijo –Hola Flamita-

-Ah, hola Finn- Dijo ella, con un tono de pocos amigos

-Vamos ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?- Preguntó el humano, acercándose a ella

-Si- Respondió la elemental, dándole la espalda al héroe y cruzando los brazos

-Por favor, sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero, soy un héroe, solo debo cumplir con mis promesas, además ella es una amiga muy especial para mi, pero eso no significa que tu no seas importante- Dijo Finn, haciendo que Flama por fin volteara a verlo –Por favor cariño, perdóname si te hice sentir mal- Puso ojos de perrito regañado

-No Finn, perdóname tu a mi, yo soy la que exageró las cosas, *suspira* deberías odiarme por como te trato- Dijo Flama, cabizbaja

-Nada de eso Flamita, es por eso que te amo, por tu forma de ser, y no necesito que cambies por mi, si es necesario, yo cambiaré- Le dijo el humano, de una manera muy tierna

-Oh Finn, tu ¿Harías eso por mi?-

-Por ti, haría hasta lo imposible-

-Finn, eres tan dulce- Dicho esto, Flama le dio un abrazo a su amado, obviamente lo quemo un poco

-Perdóname Finn, lo olvidé por completo ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Flama

-Si, tu descuida, no te preocupes- Dijo el muchacho, aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor –Por cierto, te traje esto- Dijo, ofreciéndole el ramo de flores

-Oye que detalle- Le respondió Flama, tomando el ramo de flores –Muchas gracias Finn- Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Al principio Finn se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió y acompaño a su novia el resto de la tarde, viendo las estrellas y las constelaciones, explicándole a Flama un poco de lo que había aprendido gracias a la Dulce Princesa.

Luego de eso, Finn se fue corriendo a la casa de Marceline, para darle las buenas noticias, y cuando al fin llegó, toco la puerta desesperadamente:

-¡Marcy! ¡Ábreme! ¡Soy yo, Finn!- Gritó el chico mientras tocaba la puerta

Un rato después Marceline abrió la puerta:

-¿Que pasa Finn? ¿Por qué tocas la puerta de esa manera?- Preguntó la vampiresa

-Es que… Tengo… Buenas noticias- Respondió el chico entre jadeos

-Bueno, por que no pasas te relajas un poco y me dices- Le dijo su amiga

-Esta… bien- Dijo Finn, para luego pasar a casa de Marceline

-_Lo haré, esta vez si lo haré, al fin y al cabo que está peleado con su novia- _Pensó ella, para después cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el sillón a un lado de Finn

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua héroe?-

-Por favor Marcy- Respondió el chico –_Wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve Marceline hoy- _Pensó

Luego de eso, la vampiresa flotó hasta la cocina y le sirvió un poco de agua a Finn.

-Y bueno Finn, que era lo que querías decirme- Preguntó Marceline, dándole el vaso con agua

-Bueno *Se bebe un poco del agua* Toma Marcy, muchas gracias- Dijo Finn, regresándole el vaso

-No hay de que, pero ya, que era lo que me ibas a decir- Dijo Marcy, acercándose a Finn

-Ah b-bueno yo- El que Marceline se acercara más a él lo ponía algo tenso, se sonrojó levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Marceline lo notara

-¿Si? ¿Tu que héroe?- Le dijo con una voz dulce, pero provocativa, mientras se acercaba más a él

-Y-yo *suspira*-

-Vamos Finn, solo tienes que decírmelo- Esta vez, sus rostros estaban a al menos, 4 centímetros de distancia, la cual se iba acortando más y más hasta que al fin, Marceline se acercó lo suficiente para besar a Finn.

_Finn's POV_

_Oh por Glob, Marceline me esta besando, no se por que pero, esto me hace sentir mejor que con Flama._

_End Finn's POV_

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se dejo llevar y los cerró, para corresponder al beso de Marcy, esos deliciosos labios con sabor a Fresa. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la vampiresa, y ella en el cuello de Finn ¿Desde cuando él era más alto? Bah, ahora eso ya no importaba, solo había que disfrutar el momento.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, y juntaron sus frentes, mientras se veían a los ojos de una manera muy tierna:

-¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- Pregunto el humano

-¿De que Finn?-

-De que, tú siempre estuviste ahí, disfrazada de mi mejor amiga, y si te quitaba ese disfraz, encontraría a la chica ideal- Dijo el muchacho, esto hizo sonrojar a la vampiresa

-Oh vamos Finn, no seas cursi conmigo- Dijo Marceline, volteando para otro lado, aun sin separarse de Finn

-Ow eres tan tierna- Dicho esto, le dio otro beso, pero esta vez un poco más intenso, pues ahora era un beso francés, y al finalizar con su beso, Marceline mordió levemente el labio inferior de Finn:

-Besas increíble Marcy, me haces sentir de una manera en la que nadie más puede- Dijo Finn, haciendo sonrojar a la vampiresa

-Oye, tú no te quedas atrás humanito- Respondió Marceline

-Bueno Marcy, será mejor que me valla a casa, Jake se preocupará si no llego- Dijo el humano, levantándose del sofá

-Esta bien Finn, ¿Vendrás mañana?- Dijo Marceline, imitando al humano

-Claro Mar-mar- Dicho esto, le dio otro beso de despedida, y salió de la cueva de Marceline

En el trayecto a su casa, comenzó a llover, y se apresuró aun más para llegar.

Abrió la puerta, se sacudió un poco y luego soltó el típico suspiro de un adolescente enamorado, se recargo en la puerta de espaldas, y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, BMO al verlo así, le preguntó:

-Oye Finn, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Qué? Ah no, no es nada, solo me fue muy bien-

-Se nota amigo, y dime que pasó con Flama-

-Bueno, al final si me perdonó, pero, cuando fui a casa de Marceline a decirle lo que había pasado, ella me besó-

-¡Qué! ¿Es en serio?-

-Si, y lo mejor de todo, fue que al fin me di cuenta, a quien amo en verdad es a Marcy BMO-

-Me alegro mucho por ti Finn, pero ahora el problema es como terminar a la Princesa Flama sin que termines frito-

-Bueno, estaba pensando en eso, y tuve una idea, aprovecharé que se enoja por cualquier cosa, provocaré una pelea, haré que me mande al diablo y me iré antes de que me haga tostada-

-Oh vaya, si que lo planeaste bien eh-

-Si que si BMO, bueno ahora a esperar hasta mañana para eso, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato Kompy's Castle en lo que Jake regresa a casa?-

-¡Siiiii!

_Unas horas más tarde:_

-¡Finn, BMO, ya llegué!- Gritó Jake, para luego subir las escaleras y encontrar a Finn y a BMO dormidos, entonces el cargó a Finn, y lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama, para después el subir a su cajón, y susurrar:

-Buenas noches hermanito-

_Al día siguiente_

-Buenos días Jake- Exclamó el humano, bajando las escaleras, al ver a Jake cocinando algo para el almuerzo

-Oh, buenos días Finn- Dijo Jake, empezando a servir unos huevos estrellados y tocino en los platos que había en la mesa.

Finn se sentó a desayunar junto a su hermano, pero faltaba BMO:

-Oye Jake, ¿Dónde esta BMO?-

-Fue a su práctica de soccer, por cierto me comentó de lo que pasó ayer- Dijo Jake, algo serio

-Oh enserio, bueno jeje- Fue interrumpido

-Me alegra mucho que al fin encontraras a tu verdadero amor Finn, te lo dije, pero tu te la pasabas de llorón en el suelo- Dijo Jake, con burla

-Ja ja, que gracioso, bueno Jake, regreso más tarde, voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer- Respondió el humano

-¡Ve por ella matador!-

-Jeje, claro amigo- Dicho esto, Finn salió de la casa del árbol, en camino a la casa de la Princesa Flama, algo nervioso.

Al fin el momento de la verdad, el terminar con la Princesa Flama, e ir con Marceline. Al parecer Flama no estaba contenta, por que tenía una expresión de pocos amigos cuando vio a Finn llegar a su casa:

-Hola Flama- Dijo el muchacho, al estar frente a ella

-Hola Finn- Dijo ella, con un tono de enojo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-Bueno, quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien a tu destino ayer, después de que te fuiste, asi que le dije a Flambo que te siguiera, y adivina que me dijo- Dijo ella, formando una bola de fuego con su mano

-Ay rayos- Dijo Finn, retrocediendo

-¡Asi es como me agradeces el haberte perdonado! ¡Además dijiste que sólo eran amigos!- Dijo Flama, empezando a lanzar bolas de fuego contra Finn

- Y eso es verdad, éramos amigos hasta ayer, por que me di cuenta de que a quien en verdad amo, es a ella- Dijo él, esquivando las bolas de fuego de Flama

-¡Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo en la cara! ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Considera terminado lo nuestro!- Le grito ella, con lágrimas de lava cayendo por sus mejillas

-Por favor, ¡escúchame! Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte- Dijo Finn

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Flama, mientras detenía sus ataques y dejaba de llorar

-Si, mira, déjame llamarlo ¿esta bien?- Dijo Finn, el sacó su teléfono de un bolsillo de su pantalón, marcó un número y habló –Oye ¿en donde estás? Bueno, necesito que vengas a donde te dije el otro día ¿si? Ok, te veo en unos minutos- Y colgó

-¿A quien llamaste?- Pregunto Flama

-Ya verás- Le respondió Finn, luego de eso, un camino de fuego se formó unos metros atrás de Finn, y se detuvo, para después dejar ver a un chico con ropas de la realeza, un peinado estilo mohicano, con un rubí en medio de su pecho y también era un elemental de fuego:

-Finn, ¿quien es el?- Pregunto Flama, señalando al tipo que acababa de llegar

-Él es el Príncipe Flama- Respondió Finn –Ella es la chica de la que te hablé amigo- Le susurro

-Es un gusto conocerla Princesa Flama- Dijo el PF, haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo que la Princesa Flama se sonrojara, puesto que aquel muchacho, le pareció atractivo

-Bueno, creo que hago un mal tercio aquí, mejor me voy, nos vemos- Dicho esto, Finn dejo solos a los Príncipes, ya que empezó a correr a la casa de Marceline.

Una vez que llego, tocó la puerta y espero a que su amada le abriera:

-Hola héroe- Dijo Marceline, recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-Hola Mar…- Finn se quedó hipnotizado por las ropas que Marceline vestía, pues traía puesto un pantalón negro muy ajustado, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, ajustada, que dejaba ver mucho de sus pechos, y unos converse negros

-¿Qué pasa Finn?- Pregunto Marceline

-Ah na-nada- Dijo el chico, sonrojado

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Pasa-

-Claro (O/O)-

Una vez dentro, subieron a la habitación de Marceline:

-Que te parece si tocamos algo de música Finn- Propuso Marceline

-Buena idea, ¿tienes algo en mente?- Preguntó el chico

-Pero claro, apóyame con tu voz y con tu guitarra-

Luego de afinar los instrumentos y practicar un poco:

-Ok aquí vamos- Dijo Marceline (Nota, la canción es "Mujer amante de Rata Blanca, lean con la música)

(Finn)

Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer.  
(Marceline)

Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
llevame al mundo donde pueda soñar.  
(Ambos)

¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
(Finn)

Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual.  
(Marceline)

Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
deberé buscar una señal,  
en aquel camino por el que vas.  
(Ambos)

¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
(Finn)

Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé.  
es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos.  
corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
(Ambos)

¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.

Luego de terminar de cantar la canción (:v nah enserio xD) dejaron sus instrumentos de lado, para acercarse, abrazarse y darse un muy apasionado beso, que duro unos minutos. Se separaron jadeando, mirándose a los ojos, mientras volvían a besarse, Finn recostó a Marceline en la cama, , con su mano le levanto una pierna y la empezó a acariciar, ese contacto tan placentero hacia estremecer a Marceline, jadeos de placer se escapaban de su boca, aun besando a Finn. Ella llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico, agarro su playera y empezó a jalonearla, para poder deshacerse de ella. Finn de inmediato se la quitó, dejando a la vista de Marceline su ahora marcado abdomen, esto la hizo sonrojar, pues se quedo un rato viendo el cuerpo de su amante, para que luego Finn volviera a ponerla a su merced, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Finn bajo lentamente hasta el cuello de la vampiresa, besando y lamiendo las marcas de los colmillos, ella arañaba la espalda del chico, mientras jadeaba de placer.

Finn, volvió a besar sus labios, mientras ella intentaba decir algo:

-Finn-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-A-algo aprieta en tus pantalones-

Ambos se detuvieron y bajaron la mirada (e/e)

-Oye héroe, esa es tu espada o solo estás feliz de verme- Dijo Marceline, de manera muy provocativa

-Depende de que espada estés hablando-

Ellos siguieron con su acto amoroso, quitándose las ropas, quedando desnudos en la cama.

Finn empezó lento, pero Marceline le pidió que fuera más rápido y más fuerte, sus cuerpos sudaban, hacía mucho calor en la habitación, ella podía escuchar el corazón de su amante latir, con mucha fuerza, ella gemía sonoramente, eso incitaba a Finn, el aumentaba aun más la velocidad, haciendo que pronto llegaran al clímax.

Una vez que terminaron con su acto amoroso, Marceline se recostó en el pecho de su amado, él la abrazo y entrelazaron sus piernas, mientras se cubrían con una sábana, se miraron tiernamente a los ojos, se besaron tiernamente:

-Te amo mi reina-

-Y yo a ti mi héroe-

**Ohhh! Lectores que tal quedó este two-shot, bueno decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, mañana subo el otro capi de mi fanfic, bueno, no olviden sus opiniones vale?**

**Piña Fuera :V**


End file.
